


Sugar Wanna Kill Me Yet

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Closet Sex, Cousin Incest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Metamorphmagus Sex, Open Marriage, Secret Relationship, Uncircumcised Penis, ass filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is their dance. This is their push and pull. This is how they move through life: Testing the people that purport to love them. Filling in the gaps. Looking for what's missing. Picking up the pieces. And what a fucking hot piece Draco has found in Teddy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Wanna Kill Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samhain Smut, 2013.
> 
> The title is from the Black Crowes song, "Jealous Again".

Teddy is the only person at Astoria's party (besides Draco himself, because he never fancied throwing the thing anyway) that is not in costume. He's leaned against a window ledge, sipping a butterbeer idly in a Lone Pigeon t-shirt and ripped denims. Maybe he's going as a Muggle, Draco thinks. But then, Teddy Lupin often looks exactly like this, though the band names on his tight t-shirts change.

Draco sidles up next to him, leaning his hip next to Teddy's. The silk of Draco's dress shirt starts to warm against Teddy's bare arm. "Not fond of dressing up?" Draco asks him, casting his eyes around the laughing party-goers clogging his living room.

"You must be joking," Teddy drawls, though his eyes don't leave the party action either.

"Boy your age ought to still enjoy Hallowe'en," Draco goads him.

Teddy snorts. "Pray, what other things ought a boy my age enjoy...cousin Draco?" And now he looks right at him, through him, his eyes suggesting everything.

Everything they've done.

Everything Draco keeps swearing he'll stop.

But since when is a Slytherin's word good for anything? He means well. (Merlin knows that wasn't always the case.) He does mean well; he just can't seem to do well.

Teddy pushes away from the window sill and angles himself in front of Draco slightly, like they're in a queue for something. He smiles and waves at Luna Lovegood across the room in her dirigible plum outfit, and then Teddy reaches behind himself and palms Draco's cock through his trousers. He says, "I think you know why I'm here."

"Your plans with your little friends fall through?" Draco manages to say without groaning.

Teddy just cups Draco's bollocks and rolls his fingers.

"Where's your godfather tonight?" Draco asks as Teddy starts to massage his dick. His timing is either horrible or truly priceless.

Teddy turns his head slightly so Draco can see his amused grin. "You're pathetic," he says.

"And you're not?" Draco rejoins.

Some of Teddy's arrogance drains out of his smile. He blinks. "I'm working on it," he informs Draco haughtily.

Now it's Draco's turn to scoff. But scoffing is not the easiest thing to do when your cock is elderwand-hard and you want so badly to rut against something, to throw a boy down on a rug and shag him silly in front of one hundred and fifty-two people.

Teddy's hand is dexterous. So dexterous, in fact, that he's managed to unzip Draco's trousers and slip his fingers inside without Draco realizing until...

Draco swallows his gasp as Teddy's bare hand strokes along the hot, smooth skin of his prick.

"Good to see you, Zabini," Teddy says, his hand slowly pumping as Draco's friend saunters over.

"I'm going to hex you so hard you won't recover for a week," Draco grits out.

"Let's see it then, Malfoy," Teddy murmurs back just before Zabini (the Zucchini) comes to stand before them. Draco never thought he'd see his friend looking so ridiculous, but he supposes that's what happens when you find yourself shagging Luna Lovegood. You wind up at a costume party dunked head to toe in green, barely able to walk from your over-sized vegetable costume and getting stuck in all the doorways. She must be frightfully good in bed, Draco thinks.

"Blaise," Draco says, surprised at how normal and unjacked-off he sounds. "How are you?"

"I'll be better once I'm out of this get up," Blaise complains. "It itches in...places."

"Have you tried a Chafing Charm?" Teddy asks convivially even as Draco's cock starts pre-coming and slicks his hand.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea," Blaise admits. "May I use your, uh...?"

"Loo? Of course," Draco says, happy to be able to get rid of him for the few moments it will take to kill Teddy Lupin.

"Right. I'll see you later, Draco. Great party."

Draco gives him a tight smile as he waddles away. Then he shoves Teddy's hand out of his trousers and zips them up furiously. Teddy spins on him and backs away. He smiles and brings his cock-stroking hand up and licks his fingertips with a wink. Draco's dick twitches at the sight. Then Teddy cocks his head toward the stairs, turns, and walks away, leaving Draco to follow him or suffer.

Draco has never been good at suffering. Even with a life of practice.

...

They wind up in a broom closet on the third floor. They've yet to fuck in an actual bed. And of course that would be too intimate. They might languish there for hours, sucking one another's cocks and saying stupid things lovers say. They've never even lain down to do it. It's right that way, Draco knows. As right as fucking your eighteen-years-younger male cousin can be. And to be honest, Draco knows they are far more fucked up than even that suggests.

Teddy's privacy charms are top-notch, so he throws those up while Draco stabilizes the shelving he plans to fuck Teddy on top of. Once the magic is secure, they go for one another's clothes. And where Draco always magics away his wife's knickers, he finds he wants to rip Teddy's shirt over his head and watch it tousle his bright hair. He wants to feel the denim thick in his hands as he wrenches open the button fly. He wants to plunge his hands down the back of Teddy's tightie whities and squeeze his delicious arse.

Teddy is similarly tactile, pressing his open mouth to Draco's chest as he unbuttons the silk shirt slowly, teasing Draco's prick with one hand while he loosens his belt with the other.

"How do you want me?" Teddy whispers against Draco's skin. Draco doesn't let the boy pull the shirt off or divest him of his trousers. Draco is never naked with Teddy Lupin. So when Teddy goes to draw the shirt off one of Draco's shoulders, Draco shoves him back.

"Get up there and spread your legs," he says.

Teddy glows with lust. He wands all of his clothes off the rest of the way. His body is so tight and fresh and sweet. Draco would love to spend an hour on it with just his mouth. He knows he never will. But Teddy complies and sits atop a shelf. He draws his knees up, exposing his arsehole. He licks his index finger and then starts to toy with himself, pushing in a little and petting the opening. The hair around his anus is blue, too. Draco never tires of this fact.

The prep play is really laughable, though. The things Draco has put up this boy's arse... He's really quite remarkably talented. If they'd had a prize for such things at Hogwarts...

But Draco wants to be the one petting that exquisitely fuckable hole. He reaches out and slaps Teddy's hand away, and Teddy whimpers a little. He pulls his knee up higher. "You want to fill me up?"

Draco shoves two fingers into him, and he can tell Teddy is purposefully keeping it tight. He gasps, and then he melts into a moan. Draco's cock bounds up at the sound, at the supple heat of his body. He pumps his fingers in and out, whispering a lubricating charm. (Not that Teddy could not have handled that all on his own, but Teddy knows Draco likes to do it.) Draco slips a third finger in alongside the others and pushes in slow and hard.

"Want to do the three dildos again?" Teddy asks on a sigh. "That was good."

"My cock not enough for you, brat?"

Teddy moves on his fingers, gripping the shelf above. Draco feels him suddenly cinch down, tightening even further. "You'll be more than enough," Teddy whispers. He peeks down at where Draco's cock strains the fabric of his trousers. "Please, Draco."

He sounds desperate, but really Draco can't imagine why he would be. The kid can't be hurting for sexual partners. He can be a woman, a man, gay or straight or bisexual in any body. He can be short or tall, skinny, fit, voluptuous. He can be transgendered, gender queer or whatever the young ones are calling it. He can be wizard, witch, or muggle. Christ, he can be animals. Teddy Lupin can have whatever Teddy Lupin wants. Almost. But what he seems to want -- to need, right now -- is Draco's cock. Real or manufactured, the desire shining in Teddy's eyes is intoxicating.

Draco works it out of his trousers one-handed and then presses it against Teddy's hole alongside his fingers.

"Oh yes, Draco..." Teddy breathes, eyes fluttering closed.

Draco pushes it in, filling Teddy's arse with his cock, his fingers, and enough lube to make it easy. Teddy opens up just enough that it's not a fight. He keeps himself snug and shudders with pleasure as Draco starts to shove forward, pelvis and hand, fucking him hard against the shelving. Teddy presses his face into his own arm and groans loudly.

"Is this why you came tonight? For this?"

"Yeah..."

"You come here to get fucked?"

"Yeah..."

"You like that there are people right outside the door?"

"Yeah," Teddy whines.

Draco pounds into him, knowing he can't make it hurt if he tries. Maybe that's why it's so good with Teddy. Maybe it's that taste of utter freedom -- like flying your broom in the dark with your eyes closed. Draco has had his feet on the ground for far too long.

He holds Teddy's thigh up, pressing it to his chest and thunders into him. "I've missed your spectacular little arse."

"Yeah?" Teddy looks at him, pride and mischief shining in his dilated eyes. "You wouldn't prefer to have your wife's tits bouncing under you?" Teddy's hair starts to go ash-blonde.

"Sod off," Draco grits out. He fucks him harder.

Teddy bites his lip and his hair goes back to blue.

"Professor Parkinson then?" Teddy pushes. "I bet she'd be into butt fucking."

"Teddy..." Draco warns. But it's a little bit good. Just a little bit. Why screw a metamorphmagus after all if you're not into a little bit of everything?

"Her tits are nice. But I bet her cunt's not as tight as mine," Teddy sighs, jostled by the fuck and smiling.

"You'd be loose as a five knut whore if that's what I wanted," Draco growls.

"Oh, I know what you want, Draco Malfoy," Teddy purrs.

Draco pulls his fingers out rather viciously and curls his hand around Teddy's throat, pushing in just a little.

Teddy huffs an aroused laugh, his eyes rolling back. His arse tightens back down around Draco's cock. It almost makes him come it's so good. They're staring into each other's eyes now while Draco takes hard, deep thrusts.

"Yeah," Teddy murmurs. "I know what you want." And then the scar appears, jagged, over his right eye. Teddy's smile is crooked, devilish, triumphant. His hair begins to go black....

Draco feels something hot flash through his gut, his chest. He rips out of Teddy's arse, pulls him down off the shelf, spins him, presses Teddy to the wall hard, and then sinks his cock back inside all the way in one powerful thrust. He pins Teddy to the wall and whispers harshly against the back of his ear, "Don't pretend it's not you who wants that. You hear me?" He maneuvers them until they fit just right again. The boy's neck is blushing. "Now shut up and take my cock," Draco growls.

He slams into him again and again, and Teddy's hair flames back to cobalt blue. Draco knows he's losing control, unable to be anyone but himself. It's in the way his body quivers now. It's in the halting breaths. The name that drips from his lips is "Draco... God, Draco... You fuck me so good, Draco. _Draco..._ "

This is their dance. This is their push and pull. This is how they move through life: Testing the people that purport to love them. Filling in the gaps. Looking for what's missing.

Picking up the pieces.

And what a fucking hot piece Draco has found in Teddy.

When Teddy tries to sneak his hand back to caress Draco's thrusting hip, Draco whispers, " _Incarcerous_ ," and cords of silky rope appear and tie Teddy's wrists high above his head, his arms stretched taut.

"Oh God yeah..." Teddy moans.

"You like that? You want me to tie up that dripping cock of yours, too?"

Teddy groans again, but that's not what Draco wants. He wants to touch it. He wants his hands all over it, milking it, coaxing it to orgasm. He wants to master Teddy's gorgeous prick.

And someday, he wants to feel it opening him up, fitting inside him perfectly, almost hurting. He wants to be dripping with Teddy Lupin's come.

Draco wants a lot of things he can't have.

Teddy hangs from the ceiling, and on Draco's next thrust, he holds Teddy to him, buried deep. He reaches around and grasps Teddy's long cock, the wet red head peeking out of the foreskin, ready.

"Is this your natural size?" Draco thinks to ask.

The back of Teddy's neck blushes again. "Of course not," he breathes on a self-conscious laugh.

Draco puts his lips right behind Teddy's ear. His cock is throbbing. Or maybe that's the boy's arse. "I want you as you are," Draco murmurs.

Teddy hesitates. But then the cock in Draco's hand loses two inches of length, a half inch of girth. Teddy waits, breathless, as though for chastisement.

Draco strokes down the length of the beautiful cock in his hand. He thumbs the crown. It dribbles pre-come for his touch. "Perfection," he breathes. And it is. Draco's hips pulse into Teddy now. He slides his cock in. There is no more slap-slap-slapping of flesh. He takes care -- his cock stroking its way into Teddy's body now. And while Draco languidly fucks, he holds Teddy's average-sized cock, cradles it like the neck of a violin, and lets it slip through the loose caress of his fingers.

Teddy's legs begin to shake and he keens so loud Draco worries about the privacy charms' hold.

"You're going to come from this," Draco tells him softly. He holds the boy back against him, a palm on his heaving stomach, and he kisses his shoulders, his hair, while he undulates into him and gently strokes his cock. "Just this," he says.

Then Teddy does. He starts to convulse, body whipping back and forth in Draco's arms, going for friction, losing all capacity for control. Teddy's cock spurts in Draco's palm, between the slight webbing of his fingers, and his arse squeezes down unmercifully around Draco's prick.

"Gorgeous boy..." Draco murmurs. He starts coming inside of him. Teddy groans as Draco empties into him, breathing staccato against Teddy's neck.

When they're both through, Draco releases Teddy's arms from the ropes. He falls back slack against Draco's chest. Draco takes a moment just to breathe against his cheek, lips pliant against tender skin. His dick softens and slips out. Teddy turns against him, smiling.

"What are you grinning at, brat?" Draco asks.

Teddy's arms come around Draco's neck like sleepy snakes. "Mmmm, just this," Teddy says.

Draco doesn't know what 'this' is. The fuck. Draco himself. The two of them together. Their predicament.

But then Teddy leans in and kisses him. It's soft and lingering, with just the barest hint of his tongue. They've never kissed before. And Draco knows that this is 'this'. He touches unsure hands to Teddy's hips. Teddy's spent cock is getting spunk on Draco's silk trousers. Teddy tastes like butterbeer.

When Teddy's lips leave his slowly, smiling again, Draco clears his throat. "We're missing the party."

"You don't give a shit about this party, Draco," Teddy teases. His arms are deceptively strong. They hold Draco close. "What you mean is that the party will be missing us. Astoria will be missing you."

Draco snorts. "Not if Cormac McLaggen is still plying her with wine and sneaking his hand up under her dress beneath the table."

Teddy raises his eyebrows. "That so."

Draco wants to drop his hands to Teddy's miracle of an arse. He wants to slide a finger through his own spunk and tease Teddy's tender hole.

Draco wants a bed.

He unwraps Teddy's arms from around his neck. Something tightens in Draco's stomach again. Something uncomfortable. An ancient pain. Something beyond his body.

He needs to get back to himself. His fake, false, artificial, miserable self.

Because this part of him wants just a little too much.

"Get dressed," he tells Teddy, already stuffing his soft cock back into his pants and zipping up.

"Can I fasten your belt?" Teddy asks.

"Why?" Draco frowns.

Teddy shrugs. "Dunno," he says. "I just want to." He reaches for him. Then with the grace and care of a surgeon, Teddy rethreads Draco's belt, pushing the metal prong through the right hole, fitting the fine leather through the buckle -- coupling it. It's the gesture of a lover, of a servant. But it is Draco who feels weak from it.

He blinks. "Get dressed," he says again, but this time it only comes out in a whisper.

Teddy obeys, pulling on his clothes like a Muggle. Draco tries not to be fascinated by watching how the denims fit loosely over his bubble of an arse -- how his tight nipples disappear under worn and faded black cotton -- how the line of blue hair down his abdomen stretches when his arms go over his head -- how strong and lean Teddy's bare back is and how much Draco wants to touch it, just run his fingers over it. For hours.

Draco cleans the semen off his trousers with his wand and tucks his shirt in again. They face each other in the small space. It smells like fucking.

"You first," Draco says, indicating the door.

"What are you going to do in here all by yourself? Alphabetize your cleaning potions?" Teddy smirks.

"So what if I am?" Draco says stubbornly. "Now get your come-soaked arse downstairs."

Teddy licks his lips, waggles his eyebrows, and leaves.

Draco leans against a quickly destabilizing shelf and breathes, "Bloody fuck..." He wills the slowing of his heart, the cooling of his blood. And he knows it's for naught. He can still feel the tug of Teddy's fingers at his belt.

Draco runs a haphazard hand through his hair, yanks open the door, and walks out into what passes for his life.


End file.
